New Country, New Start
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Edward has given up completely and gone to find Bella again. Though Bella has other ideas about their relationship... My friend Rosie's story - I'm just the uploader XD
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Edward has given up completely and gone to find Bella again. Though Bella has other ideas about their relationship...

Chapter 1: E-P-O-V

I suspected today would be the day that it happened. I also had a vague suspicion of the outcome. I just didn't think it would go quite the way it did. Looking back, I know it was to be expected. I mean, who in their right minds would _want _to take back a heartless monster like me? But she really did drop a bombshell...

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I shouted, leaping off the rock I had been laying on for about two hours. I lost it. I had to get back to Forks, and as quickly as possible. I blurred into action. I ran back to the house I had been staying at, grabbing all my things. Leaving money on the small dresser for my landlord to pick up, I ran out. On my to the nearest airport, I grabbed my cell phone to call Alice. She would already know what was about to go down. Hitting call, I didn't have to wait long.

"Edward Cullen, what do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

"Reclaiming my sanity. Do you know what she will say to me? I want to be prepared for whatever she throws at me" What she said surprised me.

"I don't know Edward, Bella is sending my visions haywire at the moment. She's obsessing over a decision, and I'm bored of the hectic flickers I'm getting from her"

"What decision? What is she considering?" I asked

"I don't know Edward; I can't make sense of the flickers. I f only I knew how to make my visions play in slow motion" She laughed bitterly

"I'll talk to you later" I mumbled, ringing off.

I got to the airport and boarded a flight to Seattle. Once on the plane, I sat and thought deeply about Bella and this decision of hers, wondering where it would take us...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: B-P-O-V

"I know Taylor; I said I would fly out this weekend, but I think I need to think about this some more," I argued down the phone. My cousin sighed, exasperated.

"Really Bella, what more is there to consider? We've made all the arrangements, your dad is okay with it and you're coming to university with me and Ahzita. Captain, we are go!"

I smiled, knowing that was all the reassurance I needed.

"Just testing, to make sure you really want me. I'll see you Saturday," I assured him. He sighed.

"Only you Bella, only you" I grinned and put the phone down. With classic timing, my dad wandered into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, excited about going to a new country?" He grinned. I smiled back.

"What's not to get excited about? It's England!"

"Yeah, but a new country? Bit daunting, different school, different friends, different accents, different money..." he trailed off, looking at me. I raised my eyebrows

"It'll be fine dad. I'll have Taylor and Ahzita to help me and I suppose it'll be a very _educational _experience"

I walked out, pausing to hug him and went to my room. It was true that I had been changing my mind about this a lot since Taylor had first suggested it on his annual visit to the States, but now my mind was made up, and I was ready for a new experience. A fresh start in life.

I looked at my three quarter packed case laying open with clothes spewing over the edges. I had always been packing items, and then ended up taking them out again because I wanted to wear them. Just as I began picking up clothes to pack them again, my cell phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Oh my God! I can't believe you're going to England!"

"Hey Jessica" Typical of her

"You'll have to tell me about _all_ the cute boys there. I mean, your cousin seemed pretty dishy..."

"Better not let Mike hear you say that"

"Ah, what he doesn't know won't hurt him. But oh my gosh, your cousin-"

"Taylor"

"-Yeah, whatever. But oh my gosh, his accent was so gorgeous!"

"Did you call just to drool over my cousin?"

"Oh yeah. Well I just wanted to wish you good luck in England. E-mail me every week and make sure you get details on _all_ the cute boys. We'll see you at the airport"

"Okay. Bye Jess"

"Bye Bella!!"

As she rang off, I gazed around my room and sighed. I was going to a new country. In just a few days, I would be in a totally foreign place. I began packing again, lost in thoughts...

That night, as I lay in my bed, something did not feel right. I could not exactly explain it, but it just felt like there was someone there. It felt like they were watching me. Just as I was about to call Charlie for a second opinion, I heard a soft tapping at the window. I went over to pull the curtains apart, and just about got the shock of my life.

Edward Cullen. My mind formed a snarl around the name. Last time I checked; he hadn't been too keen on staying with me. I mentally laughed at how I had acted in the few months after he left. How pathetic I had been. I opened the window, intent on pushing him and seeing if he fell and broke his stupid neck. Then I remembered that he wouldn't because he was an indestructible _vampire_. Of course.

Throwing it open, I stood back to let him in. Then probably the most unexpected thing happened. He swung into the room and dropped onto his knees.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am so sorry for everything I have done to you. I know that you probably think that I am the cruellest, most heartless monster on this earth, but I still love you. Please, please give me another chance!"

For one second, I did consider it. Then I stopped myself

"_Oh, come on! You're seriously going to stand here and buy this crap he's trying to sell you? Have some dignity for crying out loud!" _the larger part of my mind argued. Then the little voice, the one I should probably listen to more, but usually just end up ignoring, spoke out

"_Oh, give him a chance. He's just come all this way, not to mention fallen to his knees and begged and grovelled to you. Maybe he's serious?"_

"_Yeah right! He's just acting like any other guy, begging and grovelling. Go to England like you planned. Go to Taylor and Ahzita"_

I blinked. I was having a serious Angel vs. Demon moment. And I couldn't really tell which was which. Then I gathered my thoughts, as I realised he was waiting for a response. I looked at him, staring at me with his golden eyes, and hatred and anger pulsed through my veins. I glared at him.

"I know that you live in a mythical _fairytale _world, Edward, but if you think I will take you back just because you show up at my window and beg and grovel like the pathetic creature you are, you are seriously wrong," I spat at him. His eyes filled with pain and agony.

"Bella, please, I am begging you. I know I made a mistake but I promise; it will never happen again. I can change!"

I laughed bitterly. All the classic lines were coming back.

"Yeah, well you missed your chance. By next week, I will not even be here. This will be the last time you ever see me. It will be as if I never existed," I quoted his words in the forest for the last part. His eyes tightened as he remembered as well.

"But where are you going?" he asked

"I am going to England to live with my cousins, Taylor and Ahzita. They are good to me. It will be a very educational experience for me. It will even be good for me," I said with a flourish. He looked like he was going to pass out. Heck, I hoped he would drop dead. He couldn't, of course, but it was still a nice thought.

"Bella," he moaned "Bella, please Bella. Don't do this. You're the only reason I keep myself alive. A life without you is pointless for me. Please, don't do this"

"Well, you should have thought about that before you threw me away like worthless garbage," I snarled at him. I marched over to the window and pointed to the ground below.

"Get out. And don't bother coming back"

As he got up, a look flickered across his face. He came up and took put one of his hands against my face. I slapped it away.

"Please," he whispered "Just one last kiss. Just to remind me of what should have been. We belong together Bella. One day you'll see that"

I looked at him, and sighed. One last kiss couldn't hurt. I was never going to take him back, and he knew that. Boy could keep on living his fairytale for all I cared. I put one hand on the back of his neck and stretched up to press my lips to his. Then, as I kissed him, something clicked, and suddenly I wrapped both arms around his neck and secured my hands in his hair. I felt his arms wind around my waist, and I didn't care. I simply did not care. I pressed myself against his chest and freed one hand from his hair to place it against his chest. I felt his hands running through my hair. When I knew the kiss had gone on long enough, I pulled back to look at him. His eyes were bright and he stared at me with a look of complete adoration. Oh, that was just great! He pulled me into his arms for a hug.

"No Edward, this is wrong," I said to him. Abruptly, he pulled back to stare at me.

"What's the matter? Can't you see that we belong together?" he said

"Edward, I'm going to England, and you have to stay here," I explained to him. Telling him the truth; that I did have feelings for him, then leaving, would only tear him up further. Not that he didn't deserve it, mind, but I wanted to do the right thing. Oh, why did it have to be now? Scratch that, why did it have to be me?

"No, Bella, I want to come with you. Don't worry, I'll pay for myself. And my family will understand, they'll know I'm with you, they'll know I'm happy. Please Bella, we have to be together"

I sighed. Then an idea occurred to me, and I was glad he could not hear my thoughts. This idea would have a better chance of working.

"Edward, I have a shot at a normal life out there. If you cared about me, you wouldn't come with me" I said firmly, looking him straight in the eye. He stared straight back, then sighed and dropped his arms in defeat.

"Goodbye Bella," he whispered. Then he was gone. I waited for a few minutes, then sat down on the bed and broke down crying. Why? Why me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: E-P-O-V

Listening to Bella cry was one of the most painful things I've ever had to do. I ached to go back and comfort her, but I knew that would only tear her up further. Her racking sobs went through me like daggers. Hiding under her window, I went over the conversation in my head.

"_I know that you live in a mythical fairytale world, Edward, but if you think I will take you back just because you show up at my window and beg and grovel like the pathetic creature you are, you are seriously wrong"_

"_Yeah, well you missed your chance. By next week, I will not even be here. This will be the last time you ever see me. It will be as if I never existed"_

"_I am going to England to live with my cousins, Taylor and Ahzita. They are good to me. It will be a very educational experience for me. It will even be good for me"_

"_Get out. And don't bother coming back"_

Then I thought of how she had acted after we kissed. Somehow she was different. It was like she was trying to keep something from me.

"_No Edward, this is wrong"_

"_Edward, I'm going to England, and you have to stay here"_

"_I have a shot at a normal life out there. If you cared about me, you wouldn't come with me"_

But I was determined. And I was going to follow her, whether she liked it or not. Then I shook my head. I probably shouldn't sound so determined. People were going to think I was a stalker. I went back to my old house and retrieved the rest of my clothes. I sat at my piano and played Bella's lullaby to myself. Maybe one day, I would be able to sing her to sleep once again.

Having packed up the rest of my things, I headed to an airport. I was going to beat Bella to England.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: B-P-O-V

Saturday dawned quite sunny. As I lay in my bed, nerves, sadness and excitement all came together in my stomach and twisted together in one big uncomfortable knot. I thought about what had happened the previous night, and then shoved the thought aside. It was a big day for me today. A new country, a new start. Charlie came in at that exact moment.

"Good morning, Miss. Would you like breakfast in bed?" he asked in a really bad English accent. I grinned and answered back.

"No sir, I shall have cereal instead please," I drawled. We both laughed.

"Come on then kid, up you get. Got a plane to catch and all that. Taylor called; your stuff's all set and ready"

"Thanks Dad," I said, hopping up. Excitedly, I ate my breakfast and washed my face and brushed my teeth, packing the last of my things into my suitcase. Then Charlie and I went around town to say goodbye to people. Jessica and Angela actually cried, and insisted on coming to the airport. We sat in Charlie's cruiser and talked.

At the airport, there was a surprise. My entire class had come to see me off. I thought it was just going to be Angela and Jess.

"SURPRISE, BELLA!" they yelled, running forward. I was then passed from hug to hug. Mike was last and as he pulled me in, he whispered "I'll miss you Bella. Everyday" I smiled and then pecked him on the cheek. As I prepared for my incoming plane, they presented me with a card them and all the staff had signed. I smiled and tried not to cry. Then at last, my plane was here. I headed for the terminal and looked back. My dad and my class were standing there waving. I forced back tears and waved back

"BON VOYAGE BELLA! FAREWELL FRIEND!" they shouted. The lady at the gate smiled at me.

"Good luck, wherever you're headed," she said

"England," I replied, smiling. She smiled again and let me through after checking my passport. Seating myself by the window, I looked out and allowed excitement and wonder to take over. This was going to be a bliss new life. Just me and my favourite cousins, sharing a house. No adults, no rules, just us. Of course I was there to learn and make a new start. New places, new faces. It would be exciting. And way better than the life I was leaving behind. I opened the card my class had given me and settled to read all the individual messages. They were very funny. I was chuckling as the plane began ascending. Halfway through the journey, I got hungry and asked the waitress for a burger and coke. I was eating them and staring absently out the window as the plane began its descent into the unknown...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: E-P-O-V

As the plane in touched down toward London, I felt sick. Odd for a vampire to feel sick. But I knew why. I had no idea where to start looking for Bella. Part of me wanted to follow her advice and go back to the States. But I really needed her back. I had to stick at this. Then my cell phone rang. Or should I say mobile phone? Anyway, it was Alice.

"Birmingham, she's gone to Birmingham," said Alice quickly before simply ringing off. Okay then. Birmingham it was. Looking up the map they had given me on the plane, I found Birmingham was quite a way up North. Wow, she was desperate for a new start. Looking on, I found there was a city up North called Carlisle. Ha, bet she hadn't seen _that_ coming. Carlisle would find that entertaining. The guy, not the city. Anyway, I went to find the nearest train station. Weird how popular they were here.

I found a train that would take me as far as Northampton, and then I needed a connection to Birmingham New Street. I brought my tickets for both journeys and settled on the platform to wait. A few minutes, a large train came roaring in. It was noisy, but it could get me where I needed to go. Fast. I got on and settled myself into a window seat. The seats were standard for public transport. However, now was not the time to act like an upper class snob. Carlisle would not approve. Neither would Esme, come to that. The train geared up and began rolling out. Gradually it built speed, until we were flashing past whole towns.

If I thought I was going to have a quiet journey, I was wrong. Two girls were sitting opposite me, and they were looking at me and giggling. They exchanged looks, and then the brunette by the window leaned over to whisper to her blonde friend. Little did they know I could hear them perfectly.

"Oh my God, he's so fit," the brunette gushed.

"Too bad you've got a boyfriend," sniggered her companion

"Ah well. All yours babe," the brunette sighed, but I could hear her thoughts.

"_Well, what Jason doesn't know won't hurt him..." _her thought trailed off as she looked at me. Well, I was feigning sleep, but I knew she was looking at me, as I could see myself 'asleep' in her thoughts.

"Oh, just ask him!" the brunette hissed. I opened my eyes and the blonde was staring at me. A blush appeared in her cheeks as she caught me looking back. It made her look exactly like Bella. Great, just what I needed. But never mind, she was the reason I'd come to England in the first place. Except now I was stuck with two giggly humans. Geez, what's a vampire got to do to get a break around here? They were giggling and shooting me looks the whole time, so that by the time we pulled into Northampton, I practically leapt off the train, grateful to get rid of them. I had a bit more peace on the journey to Birmingham. It allowed me to lose myself in thoughts of my Bella. Eventually, the train reached Birmingham. I stepped off, intent on one thing.

Bella.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: B-P-O-V

I set my bags down in my room and smiled. Taylor and Ahzita had obviously been busy. The room was painted my favourite shade of blue, with plush new furniture. It was all pine oak wood, with a wardrobe and a chest of drawers. There was also a dressing table with a vanity mirror. On one wall was a full length mirror. There was a cabin bed along the wall next to the window, with a recliner by the window. There were a few shelves mounted on the wall, and a large bookcase with a desk right next to it. All in all, very practical for an academic bookworm like me.

I went over to the wardrobe doors and stretched a hand out to open them. Then...

"SURPRISE!" my cousin Ahzita yelled, leaping out of the wardrobe. That would explain why it was only Taylor who'd come to meet me. I screamed and leapt backwards, landing in a heap on the recliner. Living here was going to take some getting used to. Ahzita was in a heap on the floor, laughing. Eventually, she straightened up and looked at me.

"Woah Bells, I swear you get easier to scare every time I see you, you still look like you've seen a ghost! Seriously, do you know how long I was in there? I thought you were never going to open the doors..." I let her babble on. Oh goody, another Jessica. Well, this one was family, so I was entitled to hit her from time to time. She certainly had grown. Her hair was brown, just like mine, but Ahzita, always the rebel, had put blue streaks in. It was quite a nice combination.

"Yes Ahzita, it's nice to see you too," I said wearily. She grinned

"I should think so too! You like the room? I designed it; Taylor did all the hard work of moving the stuff around. I picked furniture, we all knew what colour you'd want..." There was no stopping this girl.

"Yes Ahzita, I love it. I see you actually remembered to account for working space?" I grinned, snidely reminding her of how forgetful she could be. She feigned a look of offended horror.

"Of course! What do you take me for, some common slacker?" she gasped, but still grinned at me. Just then, Taylor stuck his head round the door.

"Hey sis, just checking you hadn't murdered Bella or anything. Remember, we need her in one piece for the big night out tonight," he said, raising an eyebrow at Ahzita.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said, batting herself on the forehead. Taylor rolled his eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" he muttered to himself, shooting me a sympathetic look before walking out.

"Come on Bella, we've got to pick you something out to wear!" said Ahzita, grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the wardrobe. This was going to take a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: E-P-O-V

Well this was just dandy. Barely five minutes in Birmingham, and I didn't have the first clue where to go. Alice wasn't being a great deal of help, claiming her visions were going haywire again. Great, what could Bella be obsessing over now? Frustrated, I rang Carlisle for advice. He answered quite quickly.

"Hello Edward, what is it?" he asked

"I'm lost. I haven't a clue where to start looking for her Carlisle. Where would be a good place to start?"

"Well Bella said she was going to university there, so maybe you should look at all the universities there. Look for anyone with the surname Swan. That should help. Good luck son. Be home soon – Esme's going insane," he chuckled wryly.

"I AM NOT!" Esme screeched in the background. I laughed.

"Miss you Mom," I called

"Miss you too baby," she cooed. I rolled my eyes. Carlisle snickered and hung up.

I looked up, with new spirit, now I had a place to start. I went up to the help desk to ask for directions.

"Excuse me; I'm supposed to have an interview at Birmingham University, what's the quickest route there?" I asked the woman. She stared at me.

"_He has an interview? At the university? Wow, smart and hot. Yes please" _she thought. Wow, the British were quite refined, even in their heads.

"Yes Sir, its a few streets away, you're better off taking the bus heading towards there. Or would you like me to call you a taxi?" she asked.

"Yes, a taxi would be good, thank you," I said

"No problem Sir, name please?" she said brightly.

"Edward Cullen," I answered

"Okay then Mr. Cullen, if you'd like to take a seat over there," she said, pointing to a row of fold-out seats.

I nodded and made my way over as she reached for the phone. In a few minutes, my taxi was organised and would be here to take me to the university in just a short while. I sat back and watched the people bustling about, checking flight times and fidgeting with their possessions while they waited.

After waiting for about half an hour, a man in trousers and shirt came in and walked over to the desk.

"Hello, I have a taxi waiting for a... Mr Edward Cullen?" he murmured, although I could hear him perfectly.

"Yes, he's right over there," said the help-woman, pointing at me.

The taxi driver smiled and waved me over. I smiled and made my way over.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. It's Birmingham University I'm taking you to isn't it?" he asked

"Yes, thank you," I replied

"Come with me then, your taxi is right outside," he said, motioning for me to follow him.

Once outside, we got into the taxi and he took off. City centre was quite crowded, and the taxi driver practically doubled up as a tour guide, occasionally pointing out popular Birmingham attractions, such as the shopping centre and a large theatre where popular Christmas pantomimes were put on.

After about half an hour's drive, we pulled up outside a large university campus. I paid my driver and he took off.

After finding directions to the main office, I looked around the campus in awe. It seemed like a well equipped facility, perfect for my Bella. I made my way to the main office, having acquired directions from a passing lecturer.

I stepped into the large foyer that served as main office. There were several large help desks around the room, with different departments listed on them such as, "Student Enquiries", "Staff Administration", "General Enquiries..."

I went over to the desk labelled "Student Enquiries". There was a large blond woman sitting behind it who looked friendly enough. She looked at me as I walked over. I quickly pieced together a cover story in my head.

"Good afternoon young man, can I help you?" she said, looking at me with a kind expression.

"Yes, I'd like to enquire as to whether you would have an Isabella Swan on your records" I said

"I'm very sorry, but that information is strictly confidential Sir," she said, her voice suddenly turning cold. I looked into her mind. She was having troubles at home. Her oldest son had left after a bad argument. I quickly made some edits to my cover story. Assuming a worried expression, I leaned closer.

"Yes, well, it's just that... I'm a friend of her brothers. They had a really bad argument, and she left. She's meant to be starting University this fall, but we don't know where she's gone. He's desperate to speak to her again, but she didn't leave an address and doesn't answer her phone..." I let my voice trail off, satisfied with the sympathetic look on her face and her matching thoughts.

"Well, I suppose I could make an exception," she said with an uneasy look on her face, worried she would lose her job if her manager found out. She started tapping at the keyboard, and looked pleased with what came up.

"Ah yes, Isabella Swan, 18 years old, emigrated from Washington, USA? Is that your person?" she asked

"Yes, that would be her," I said, assuming a look of great relief.

"Yes, she's registered to begin her degree this September, so she must be in the Birmingham Area. I can give you an address if you want," she said

I nodded, and she tapped some more, then reached quickly for a notepad. Hurriedly scribbling onto it, she quickly shoved it at me. Quick as a flash, I tucked it into my pocket. I smiled and thanked her and hurriedly walked out.

Well this was just dandy .


End file.
